Emperor: Ministry Tabs
aka City View Control Panel __TOC__ Middle 5 Build buttons These buttons are just under the Ministry Tabs. From left to right the buttons are: # Build Roads button. (cost a few cash/tile) # Place Roadblock(over road tile) button. (cost a few cash/tile) # Clear/delete button. (cost a few cash/tile) # Undo button. (limited: last build or delete action) # Go to Last Event button. (moves City Map to locale if applicable) Mini-Map/Message Area In the upper right corner is a toggle button which switches the Area between the two Display Modes. Mini-Map The Map displays people and animals as black dots, so you can see their movements. The Map displays terrain features. You can get a quick overview of the resources, elevations and terrain types. The Map is useful for quickly navigating to areas for a closer look. By clicking on a location, the City Map will be focused onto that location. Bookmarking, upto 4 locations, is another way to navigate to locations you desire to monitor closely. Bookmarking is more precise and consistant then Mini-Map clicking. Ctrl+F1, Ctrl+F2, Ctrl+F3 & Ctrl+F4 sets the locations for Function Keys F1, F2, F3 & F4. {ToDo: reorganize and include a collapsible color-code table for Mini-Map & Spy Map displays} Message log Only one condensed message is displayed at a time. The message normally displayed is the last message received. The player can 'Pause' the game and page through the condensed messages by using the fuzzy arrows on the right side. A Full Message is sometimes desired which is covered in the next Section. Bottom 5 Important Buttons At the bottom of the Control Panel are 5 icons. We will examine them from right-to-left. View Messages The most right button(open scroll) causes a dialog to appear in the City Map area. The dialog lists messages, not deleted, available for re-reading; if dismissed too quickly or clarify events. If the intent is to share or archive for personal use, a Save Point; messages should not be deleted. They provide a historical record of a missions progress. Right clicking the Icon causes 'Help:Table of content - Messages' dialog to appear. It is an explaination of the dialog with links to related reading material. Messages Dialog Clicking on a message causes it to be dislayed in Full detail. Right Clicking will delete the message. Delete opened messages will cause all messages previously 'read'(open scroll icon) to be deleted. :Note: A glitch that the oldest message(id#00) cannot be deleted. It may eventually get overwritten. Click to change... displays the Messages preference dialog. "?"(left-bottom) button causes a dialog to appear. An explaination of the dialog with links to related reading material. Clicking OK or Right Clicking the City Map area will close the message dialog. Empire Map Important button! 2nd from the right button(globe) switches the Interface to Empire View. The Empire View is where interactions with neighboring cities is conducted. Right clicking causes a dialog to appear. An explanation of the dialog with links to related reading material. City Summary Very Important button! Middle button(structure like) causes a dialog to appear in the City Map area. The dialog provide information about how the city and leader is performing. Right clicking causes a blurb from the 'Help:Table of contents' to appear. City Summary Dialog The top section lists important items that need to be monitored. Text in red indicates problematic situations. The text describes the severity of the situation. For assistance the Ministry tabs can provide greater details helpful in figuring out how to address the situations. The Hotkey[F9] Help:Table of contents and PDF can be consulted. Needing greater understanding may require searching website forums or other resources. The bottom section may display what your neighboring cities want from you. Ignoring the Requests eventually has negative consequences. are not this Category scope-link to 'schema' article coming eventually <:C)= Navigation Buttons The button collection(most right) in the image. Emperor: Game Hotkeys [page up](cw), [home](reset north) & [page down](ccw) do the same. Rotates the City Map so you can get a different visual perspective. Review Goals The left most button in above(right) image. The mission briefing panel so you can double check the goals and briefing text whenever needed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Ministry Tabs